


Through the Mist

by Lady Lecter (RoNask)



Series: Ghosts from the Basement [2]
Category: Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris, The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/Lady%20Lecter
Summary: Clarice receives a message





	Through the Mist

She heard his steps coming up the stairs before the scent of his cologne filled the room and made her smile. She kept her eyes closed and quietly heard as he moved in the room, felt his weight as he sat on the bed and his warmth when he leaned in towards her. The feeling of his breath teasing at her ear and neck sent goosebumps where they touched and her lips parted.  
“Clarice…” he whispered quietly and she felt him kiss her jaw.  
“Hmmm…” her groan came sounding sleepier than she felt.  
“My dear, there is something you should see”  
Her eyes opened and she smiled at him, caught him smiling back at her and took advantage of the closeness to kiss his lips, nipped playfully before letting go of him. “What time is it?”  
“Around noon”  
“Why are you up so early?”  
“I had errands to run”  
“Something to worry about?”  
“Not my errands, no. However, there is something rather curious on the paper this morning”  
The intensity of his gaze told her everything she needed to know about the seriousness of the situation.  
Clarice sat up, the sheets falling to her lap. “Do you have the papers on you?”  
“You should eat first”  
“You sound calm”  
“I don’t believe there is a threat to us, however, I do think it is something you’d like to see”  
“Where is it?”  
He got up and she heard him move through the house, he came back shortly after with the papers on his hand and sat next to her.  
There was a message to A. A. Aaron signed Hannah.  
“The light of a flashlight cuts through the darkness of the basement in what looks like a calling for help.  
Are you there to answer it?”  
“I take you know who this is,” Hannibal said touching her sides and kissing her shoulder, observing the papers with her.  
“I might”  
“Someone had access to the letter”  
“It wasn’t on the news, someone from the FBI found it”  
“Or had read it before”  
“If this is what it seems, this person had never read the letter before”  
“Is it a friend?”  
“A familiar face, friendly one”  
“A poet?”  
“When it suited him, I’m glad he was discreet, he sometimes wasn’t”  
“Does he has a name?”  
“Mulder, Fox Mulder. He needs help”

 

He observed the paper while lost in thought, considering his choices. His eyes met the bag of sunflower seeds and he suddenly noticed how he wasn’t hungry at all, even though he hadn’t eaten for a while now.  
Deciding there was nothing he could do for now, Mulder got up and out of the room, went to the front window, got there in time to see his wife stopping the car in front of the house.  
Finally, Fox decided he had made the right choice and waited for Scully. And for an answer.

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot because I might or might not continue this, but if I do, they will be connected in a series of one-shots.


End file.
